Wintery Date
by therealmofnight
Summary: Entah kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Jimin hingga akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia memutuskan untuk memyatakan perasaannya pada Sang Ketua klub basket di sekolahnya yang disegani juga dingin. Saat itu sebenarnya Jimin lebih siap dengan penolakan daripada sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban dari Min Yoongi. YOONMIN/BL/DLDR.


**Wintery Date**

 _tag: yoonmin, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, BTS_

 _by kim kyuna_

* * *

 _summary: Sebenarnya ketika Jimin memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada ketua klub basket sekaligus senior yang disegani di sekolahnya, lelaki itu lebih siap dengan jawaban penolakan daripada sebuah anggukan dari Min Yoongi._

 _._

 _._

note: mencoba sesuatu yang fluff dan entahlah. inspired by song. check notes in the end. happy reading.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: When You Love Someone**

 **.**

 **.**

Lapangan baru saja sepi. Penonton yang sejak tadi bersorak-sorak satu per satu pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga indoor. Perlengkapan adu sorak yang membuat bising tidak lagi dibunyikan. mereka satu per satu menggengam barang bawaan dan keluar dari stadion. Jimin berdiri di antara teman-temannya yang berjalan ke arah luar lapangan. Well, pertandingan dimenangkan oleh tim regu basket sekolahnya. Pertandingan awalnya berlangsung sengit tapi lama kelamaan terlihat jelas siapa yang berhasil bertahan hingga akhir. Skor yang dimiliki tim basket sekolahnya menang telak dan bukan hanya Jimin yang bersorak senang, hampir semua penonton yang datang pun puas dengan hasil pertandingan.  
Jimin memberi isyarat kepada temannya yang lain untuk pergi lebih dulu. Beberapa dari mereka sudah keluar stadion dan menunggunya. Ada satu hal, satu hal yang dia janjikan pada dirinya beberapa bulan lalu.  
Dan dia akan melakukannya hari ini.

* * *

Sebenarnya semua ini berawal dari penerimaan murid sekolah di tahun ajaran baru. Saat itu sekolah ini memang bukan pilihan hati Jimin. Dia lebih menyukai sekolah khusus menari tapi orang tuanya bilang, setidaknya dia berhasil lulus di sekolah yang sama seperti anak yang lain sebelum akhirnya bisa dengan bebas memilih tempat kuliah dan jurusan yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.  
Artinya, Jimin harus bertahan selama tiga tahun menjadi murid biasa yang belajar hingga larut untuk menghadapi ujian sekolah nanti.  
Awalnya semua terasa berat dan terima kasih untuk semua mata pelajaran yang begitu menyiksa hingga satu hari Jimin tidak tahan lagi dengan materi sekolahnya yang lebih banyak menggunakan otak kiri di banding otak kanannya, dia melarikan diri. Tidak jauh. Hanya bersembunyi di sebuah lapangan indoor sekolahnya. Di sana biasanya tidak ada orang dan Jimin, dia berfikir mungkin menangis di sana sangat aman karena lapangan indoor jarang sekali digunakan kalau bukan untuk perlombaan antar sekolah.  
Jimin duduk di kursi penonton entah bagian mana karena dia asal saja memilih. Dia terdiam meratapi nasibnya yang tidak begitu jelas akan membawanya kemana. Kata-kata orang tuanya lebih tepat seperti harapan kosong. Mereka membebaskan Jimin memilih dimana dia akan kuliah setelah lulus dari sekolah yang bahkan kini Jimin tidak tahu apa dia akan lulus nantinya.  
"Menyebalkan" gerutunya kesal. air matanya jatuh dan Jimin membiarkannya.  
Selama lima belas menit dia menikmati kesendiriannya. Mungkin beberapa teman akan mencari dan Jimin tidak peduli itu.  
Duk!  
Duk!  
"Yoongi, kau yakin akan bolos?"  
Tidak ada jawaban tapi suara khas bola basket yang sedang dimainkan tetap terdengar. Jimin buru-buru bersembunyi di bawah tempat duduk begitu mendengar suara bola basket semakin dekat dengannya.  
"Kalau begitu aku duluan" kata orang yang sama tapi masih tidak ada jawaban.  
Jimin perlahan mengintip dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Dia melihat seorang anak lelaki seumurannya sedang men-drabble bola dengan santai. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berlari sendirian mengitari lapangan dan memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Tentu saja masuk!  
Jimin tanpa sadar tersenyum dan mengikuti gerak-gerik lelaki itu hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah tidak lagi bersembunyi.  
Lelaki itu bermain seolah dia tidak sendirian. Dia berlari kesana kemari seolah ada orang yang mengejarnya. Pun sama dengan gayanya ketika melempar bola ke dalam ring.  
Di saat bola ketiga yang dibawa kesana kemari kembali masuk ke dalam ring, Jimin tanpa sadar bertepuk tangan.  
Sedetik setelah itu Jimin merasa bodoh karena lelaki itu diam dan menatap ke arah kursi penonton. Tidak lama, lelaki itu menemukan Jimin. Dia menatapnya malas.  
"Apa gadis itu sekarang memintamu untuk menguntitku?"  
Sebenarnya ucapan lelaki itu lebih mirip seperti umpatan yang terdengar samar-samar. Jimin menatap dengan ragu sebelum mencoba bertanya.  
"Hm? Apa?" tanya Jimin.  
"Lupakan" kata lelaki itu lagi tanpa menatap ke arah Jimin dan dengan satu gerakan dia mengambil beberapa barangnya. Jimin refleks bangkit.  
"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Aku hanya sedang bersembunyi dan-"  
"Aku tidak peduli." jawabnya lagi. dingin.  
Seketika lapangan kembali kosong. Jimin terduduk diam dan mengulang kejadian itu berkali-kali hingga dia lupa dengan apa yang membuatnya menangis tadi.

* * *

Namanya Min Yoongi.  
Keluarga Min yang berasal dari Daegu pindah dua tahun yang lalu ke Seoul dan Yoongi melanjutkan sekolahnya di sini. Namanya begitu mencuat karena dia seorang kapten basket juga anak yang tergolong rata-rata A di setiap pelajaran tapi tidak banyak orang yang bisa dekat dengannya karena Min Yoongi sangat dingin dan kaku hampir ke semua orang.  
Jimin tidak tahu banyak. Mungkin karena Yoongi kakak kelasnya. Mungkin juga karena dia tidak begitu mempunyai banyak teman yang bisa dipercaya untuk hal seperti ini.  
Iya. Entah sejak kapan Yoongi masuk ke dalam kategori 'hal seperti ini'. Hal yang membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang hari hanya dengan melihatnya bermain basket. Hal yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kebiasaan memperhatikan Yoongi selama di kantin dan di perpustakaan.  
Mungkin Jimin menyukai lelaki itu.  
Atau mungkin lebih dari menyukai karena Jimin berharap, sangat berharap suatu saat nanti Yoongi menyebut namanya dengan lembut.  
Harapan itu terasa begitu jauh dari kenyataan karena hingga sekian lama Jimin hanya bisa memendam perasaannya tanpa bisa bercerita pada siapapun.  
Tahun pertamanya lewat begitu saja. Jimin hampir lupa alasannya untuk bertahan di sekolah ini. Tadinya dia berniat pergi dari rumah hingga orang tuanya mengizinkan dia untuk pindah sekolah tapi semua itu sudah lama dia lupakan sejak melihat Yoongi.  
Hanya dengan melihat Yoongi dari jauh, Jimin bisa tersenyum dan semangat mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

.

.  
Tahun kedua berawal seperti kejutan. Jimin tidak menyangka akan berada di satu kelas yang sama dengan Jeon Jungkook dan menjadi teman sebangkunya. Mungkinkah ini takdir? terkadang Jimin berfikir apakah Tuhan mendengar semua permintaannya setiap malam agar dia selangkah lebih dekat dengan Yoongi.  
Jungkook anak yang cukup terkenal karena dia anak yang pintar di satu angkatan Jimin. Bukan hanya itu, Jungkook juga terkenal karena dia berkencan dengan salah satu anggota klub basket di sekolah yang bernama Kim Taehyung.  
Awalnya Jimin sempat segan berkenalan dengan Jungkook tapi ternyata Jungkook anak yang baik.  
Hingga saat itu Jimin berfikir keras apa mungkin sebaiknya dia bercerita? sudah hampir setahun perasaan ini ada. Terkadang terlalu menggebu-gebu hingga Jimin kewalahan.  
Jimin sempat ragu.  
Mungkin lebih mirip seperti dia takut Jungkook akan menatapnya seperti orang yang menjijikkan tapi ternyata Jungkook terlihat berbinar-binar.  
"Yoongi Hyung? Ya Tuhan Chim, seleramu jelek sekali. Yoongi Hyung lebih mirip seperti robot. Dia jarang sekali bicara. Kenapa kau baru bercerita? kau pasti tersiksa"  
Saat itu Jimin tidak pernah merasa lebih lega dari apapun. Jungkook menepuk bahunya pelan dan memberikannya kata-kata semangat.  
"Ketika mencintai seseorang kau hanya perlu menjadi berani untuk mengatakannya"  
Kata-kata itu terngiang menyesatkan. Membuat perasaan Jimin menjadi tamak dan merasa seolah mereka berhak dinyatakan.  
Jimin sempat pesimis kalau Jungkook akan mengatakan ini kepada semua orang. Ternyata lelaki itu lebih suka membantunya diam-diam.  
Satu hal yang Jimin syukuri.

.

.  
"Hai Sayang!"  
Jungkook sedikit berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Jimin yang masih ragu-ragu untuk masuk ke dalam lapangan indoor. Jimin masih ingat dan akan selalu mengingat tempat ini.  
Jimin berusaha agar tidak menunduk sepanjag dia berjalan masuk ke dalam. Duh, padahal jika dilihat di sana pun tidak ada Yoongi.  
Hatinya tetap berdegup kencang.  
Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat Jungkook sudah berada di dalam rangkulan Taehyung.  
"Hyung, aku membawa temanku. Chiminie, mendekatlah!"  
Beberapa orang yang ada di sana kemudian serempak menoleh ke arah Jimin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. seolah baru saja menyadari kehadiran orang lain selain Jungkook. Mungkin saja, Jungkook sudah sangat sering bergabung dengan mereka.  
Jimin bergerak selangkah dua langkah dan tepat berdiri di samping Jungkook lalu menunduk memberi salam.  
"Halo, aku Park Jimin."  
"Woah, aku sering melihatmu menonton kami latihan!"  
Sejujurnya Jimin tidak siap untuk mendengar kalau lelaki yang paling tinggi mengetahui eksistensinya.  
"Yeah. kalian keren" puji Jimin tulus.  
Lelaki itu bangkit dan mengajak Jimin bersalaman. Jimin membalasnya antusias.  
"Namjoon Hyung tentu sangat hapal siapa saja fans klub basket ini" sambung Jungkook.  
"Benarkah? Wow. kau sangat manis. Aku Jung Hoseok. Aku tidak sering melihatmu tapi sungguh menyenangkan disukai banyak orang sepertimu"  
Jimin tertawa.  
Jung Hoseok yang paling periang.  
Ingat lelaki yang bertanya pada Min Yoongi beberapa bulan silam saat Jimin pertama kali melihat Yoongi?  
Dialah Jung Hoseok dan sepertinya lelaki itu sudah kebal dengan sifat Yoongi yang dingin.  
"Jimin pasti sering melihat Namjoon Hyung terjatuh" tambah Jungkook lagi.  
"Hm, jika dipikir aku lebih sering melihat kepala Taehyung Sunbae terkena bola basket"  
Semuanya tertawa. Termasuk Jungkook dan Taehyung.  
"Hoseok-ah, kemana catatan waktu yang dibuat Seokjin waktu itu?"  
Jimin membeku.  
Tidak.  
Dia tidak ingin berbalik dan melihat siapa yang datang.  
Tentu karena dia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.  
Atau mungkin karena tubuhnya mendadak kebas.  
Hatinya berdegup.  
"Seokjin membawanya Hyung. Seokjin sedang marah dengan Namjoon dan membawanya pergi"  
Jimin bisa mendengar lelaki itu menarik nafas frustasi. Namjoon mendekat ke arah Yoongi dan menepuk bahunya.  
"Tenang saja. Besok aku akan membawanya. Ah ya, hari ini kita kedatangan fans Hyung" tambah Namjoon dan meraih bahu Yoongi agar melihat ke arah Jimin.  
Jimin belum pernah merasakan tangannya sedingin ini atau hatinya yang berdegup sebanyak ini.  
Jimin perlahan berbalik. Dia mencoba yang terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan. Jimin tersenyum agar tidak terlihat kaku tapi dia yakin senyumannya lebih mirip seperti boneka yang menyeramkan yang di jual di toko-toko vodoo.  
Yoongi menatapnya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya.  
Dan mungkin juga baru kali ini jarak keduanya begitu dekat.  
Tahukah Yoongi kalau Jimin sudah menantikan ini sejak lama?  
"Namaku Park Jimin." ucap Jimin memberi salam sambil membungkuk.  
Sekali lagi Yoongi menatapnya. Sekilas sebelum dia melengos untuk berjalan menjauh dan duduk di samping Hoseok.  
Iya.  
Hatinya sedikit kelu.  
Sepersekian detik Jimin berharap Yoongi akan membalas sapaannya. Sepersekian detik yang ternyata meninggalkan sisa yang berdenyut di hatinya.  
Itu lebih mirip seperti Yoongi baru saja menolaknya.  
Atau mungkin, sejak lama seharusnya Jimin tidak perlu membuat harapan tentang Yoongi.

.  
Perasaan sangat aneh.  
Tidak bisa ditebak.  
Terkadang mereka berjalan sesuai seperti apa yang kita mau. Terkadang hanya terbelenggu sendirian tanpa mau mendengar atau mencoba hal lain.  
Jimin lebih sering takjub dengan perasaannya karena mereka tidak pernah mengendur atau mengecil sekalipun Yoongi tidak pernah menatapnya ketika dia menonton atau bersorak memberikan semangat.  
Perasaannya justru semakin kuat dan itu terkadang menyiksanya.  
Kini Jimin menonton pertandingan mereka dan berteriak kencang bukalah satu hal yang aneh lagi.  
Meski dia jarang ikut untuk menonton klub basket berlatih tapi beberapa anggota tetap mengenalnya dengan baik.  
Mereka sering menyapa Jimin jika berpapasan di kantin atau di manapun sisi sekolah. Mereka lebih sering bergerombol dengan Yoongi salah satu diantaranya. Hanya saja Yoongi seakan tidak pernah melihatnya.  
Jimin ingin menyelesaikan semua ini. Perasaan yang ada di dadanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.  
Pada hari dimana klub basket akan bertanding.  
Jika klub basket menang maka Jimin akan mengatakannya kepada Yoongi.  
Perasaannya yang sudah dipendam sejak lama.

.

.

Beberapa anggota tim basket sudah kembali ke lokernya untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Jimin tahu, Yoongi akan tersisa di sana. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Yoongi akan duduk sendirian di bangku tunggu seperti mengulang semua permainan yang baru saja selesai.  
Lelaki itu akan menghabiskan waktu berfikir dan mencari mana bagian yang masih perlu diperbaiki.  
Jimin berjalan mendekat. Menelan semua yang membuatnya takut. Dia harus mengatakannya.  
Ketika Yoongi menolaknya, saat itu pun Jimin yakin perasaannya akan lega. Dia tidak perlu merasa tersesat dan terombang-ambing hal yang tidak jelas.  
Dan Jimin sampai.  
Tepat berdiri di depan Yoongi.  
Lelaki itu mendongak dan menatap Jimin dengan dalam.  
"Namaku Park Jimin." kata Jimin memulai. Yoongi tetap menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tidak juga lelaki itu memberi isyarat pada Jimin untuk pergi.  
"Aku sudah melihat Sunbae sejak lama. Pertama kali kita bertemu saat kau bolos pelajaran dan bermain di sini. Kau mengira aku adalah orang suruhan yang dibayar untuk menguntitmu." kata Jimin pelan. mencoba mengingat kenangan pertamanya dengan Yoongi.  
"Aku menyukai Sunbae."  
Ketika mengatakan itu Jimin sedikit terkekeh karena dia tidak mengerti lagi apa yang harus dia katakan.  
"Aku ingin menjadi kekasih Sunbae. Aku ingin melihat Sunbae berlatih basket setiap hari dan menyemangati Sunbae. Aku ingin mendukungmu setiap waktu."  
Yoongi masih menatapnya tidak bergeming. Namun kini Jimin yakin dia bisa melihat kening Yoongi sedikit berkerut.  
"Maaf aku mendadak datang seperti ini. Aku hanya sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaan ini jadi Sunbae-"  
Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah Jimin. Lelaki itu berdiri tepat di depan wajah Jimin.  
Rasany seperti menbeku.  
Yoongi tersenyum sekilas.  
"Kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya lugas.  
"Iya" kata Jimin. Ada sedikit keraguan dalam jawabannya.  
Yoongi mengangguk pelan "Baiklah"

.

* * *

 **to be continued**

haruskah dilanjuuuuttt?

ah ya chiminscake i was tryin my best to make this ine for you. wait for it darlin.

wakakakaka inspired by a song from marit lansen (if a song could get me you)

typonya banyak

biarin ya.

semoga beneran fluff hhehehehee

thankyou yg udah komen.

kim kyuna


End file.
